Life Is Peculiar
by AnAverageIndividual
Summary: *Takes Place After the Sacrifice Arcadia Bay Ending* After the destruction of Arcadia Bay, Max and Chloe find themselves in Seattle, struggling to cope with the stress and consequences of their choices.
1. New Beginings

The only sound Max could hear was the soft hum of the rusted pick-up truck's engine as it continued down the beaten, cold, and bumpy road. She and Chloe had been had been driving for hours now, and seemed every where they looked all they could see was all-out, and utter destruction.

Several large trees had fallen into and on top of homes, stores and buildings lay dormant, as civilians tried to help one another collect their belonging's from out of the waterlogged street's. The massive F6 Tornado had ransacked majority of what used to be Arcadia Bay, making Max's heart drop at the sight.

" _I can't believe I caused all of this..._ " Max quietly thinks to herself, staring blankly out of the passenger side window. She fiddled around with her thumbs nervously, knowing she had made the ultimate sacrifice. Knowing she had just traded her entire home town, all for just one person. Her best friend, Chloe Price.

Chloe sat in the driver seat next to her. Her bloodshot blue eyes remained plastered on the road in front of them. She had been mostly silent the entire drive, only speaking when ever Max would prod her with a series of vague questions, usually consisting of "Are you okay?" or "Do you want me to drive?". Chloe had seemed to be extremely agitated and stressed, even more so than Max herself.

The truck slowly comes to a brief stop at a drab intersection, the large traffic lights hanging above them, where all set at red. Chloe uses this time to fish into her pocket, desperately itching for a cigarette. Her tired face forms into a look of general sadness, once she realized that she had smoked all of them.

"Oh, fuck me..." She grumbles quietly, leaning over and tossing the empty cigarette carton out of her driver-side window. Max notices this, and flashes her a look of concern, but opt's to keep quiet for now. The light eventually turns green, and Chloe veers the truck left, heading towards the large freeway. It was agreed between them both, that they would go back to Seattle, and stay with Max's parent's until they had enough time to clear their head's and weigh out their options.

" _I really hope Chloe understands why I chose to save her... I just couldn't let her die..._ " Max thinks, trying to rationalize with herself. She had saved Chloe's life so many times, and she couldn't just let it all be for nothing. Even with Chloe still alive, Max was feeling like total shit regardless. Prior to making their way out of Arcadia Bay, Chloe insisted that they hang around for a bit, in order to make sure that her mother Joyce was safe.

Chloe had dialed her mother's cell phone multiple times, each instance resulting in her getting sent straight to voice mail. The Two Whale's Diner, where her mother worked, had long been quarantined off by police and paramedics, preventing the two of them from getting a closer look. Chloe frequently fiddled with her car radio, listening in for local news report's of all those who had managed to survive. Unfortunately for Chloe, so far Joyce's name hadn't been mentioned.

" _Please let Joyce be alright...I'm not sure if Chloe would be able to keep it together, if she losses her..."_ Max says internally, hoping for a sign of good news. She stares out of her window, once more taking notice of the sun beginning to set, in the maroon sky.

"It's gonna get pretty dark out there Chloe..." Max peeps.

Max eventually stares down at her cellphone screen, It was a quarter past 7, which meant that it would be getting dark soon. Seattle was still a good three hours away, making it obvious that they would have to find somewhere to rest for the night. The truck continued to rattle down the highway, eventually cutting toward's a nearby exit, letting the small pickup continue it's journey.

Some short time later, Chloe veers her truck to the right, the road under them becoming rather rough and bumpy. In the distance, Max could see a small discrepant convenient store. A large rusted sign with the word " _ **GAS**_ " in bright bold letters hung above it. It seemed pretty old-fashioned, only one other car parked in it's lot. Chloe shifts gears and steers her truck truck towards the small store.

"We're stopping here?..we still have a lot of gas left.." Max inquires in curiosity, pointing at the pickup's glowing gas meter. Chloe pulls up towards the parking lot, lightly putting her truck in park. She takes her keys from out of the ignition and places them in her pocket. She turns over to Max, locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"I just need to grab some cigs Max, I'm out of 'em.." Chloe says slowly, her blue eyes showing nothing but pure stress and anxiety. Max's heart drops into her stomach at the sight. She wanted to reach out and touch Chloe on the cheek, But the sound of Chloe's tired, monotone voice stops her.

"You still have our cash stash right?" Chloe remarks, alluding to the money she and Max, had stolen from Blackwell's "Handicapped fund" all those days ago. The money that Chloe was "supposed" to pay off Frank Bowers with. At the thought Max could feel her mind shift back to the Two Whales Diner, where Frank had been.

" _Damn, I almost forgot about Frank...hope he and Pompidu made it out okay..._ " Max thinks to herself, quietly feeling the guilt from all the lives lost back in Arcadia Bay. Max lowers her head in shame, eyes drooping towards the her feet.

"Well...do you have it or not?" Chloe barks out, her sudden change in tone, making Max snap out of her momentary trace. She quickly grabs her book bag and opens it with relative ease. Next to her journal, Max could see the small envelope that had been lightly folded, with sharpie writing on the front of it.

"Oh...Yeah..." Max peeps, nodding her head slowly as she reached into her book bag and removed the small envelope, handing over to Chloe. Chloe takes the envelope, pulling out a wrinkled 20 dollar bill and stuffing it in her pocket, before tossing the envelope back over towards Max.

"Do you want me to grab you something while I'm in here?...Chips, candy bar, water, beer...anything?" Chloe inquires slowly, placing a lone hand on her car door.

In response to the question Max quickly pauses in thought. It had been a few hours since her last meal, and she could already feel her empty stomach starting to grumble, but her appetite and will to eat had long been lost. After everything she and Chloe had been through this past week, food was one the last things on Max's mind right now.

"No thanks, I think I'm fine for now..." Max says, leaning forward in her seat, rubbing the back of head.

"Whatever, suit yourself..." Chloe grumbles slightly, before hopping out out of her truck and slamming the door behind her. Max watches from inside the pickup, as Chloe storms into the store, barging past an elderly man who was exiting at the same time, that she was entering. Max let's out a large sigh and turns her head and ponders to herself. She and Chloe were definitely going through a lot, and it showed.

 _"Chloe seems really on edge, can't say I blame her though..._ " Max mumbles quietly to herself. Max sat alone in the pickup, quietly taking in the quiet atmosphere. The sound of nearby cars passing by, the gentle tapping of the wind blowing up against the truck's windows. Despite how stressed out Max was, she had to admit that the peace and quiet was pretty nice.

Soon though, Chloe returns to the truck, plastic bag in one of her arms.

She slides into her seat, slamming the door behind her. Max gawks at her, as Chloe takes out a small can of some generic energy drink. She cracks it open, letting the aroma of artificial sweetness fill up the pickup's interior. Max watches as Chloe takes a sizable gulp, downing a great mass of the drink. She audibly continues to drink it, until nothing of it remained. Chloe belches slightly, before quickly tossing the empty can out of the window behind her. She jams her keys back into the ignition, causing Max to stare at her in slight confusion before speaking.

"Are you sure you're okay, Chloe?" Max remarks, trying lighten up the mood slightly. Chloe rolls her eyes and scoffs, seemingly still agitated. "Jesus dude, how many fucking times are you gonna ask me that?" Chloe snaps back suddenly, making Max quickly shrink into her seat, knowing that one of Chloe's angry rant's was incoming.

"If you must know, no...I'm not okay, not in the fucking slightest..."

"Sorry, I was only wondering-"

"Wondering?...wondering what?"

"All because of me, My mom might be fucking dead Max!" She bellows loudly, Max's heart drops once she hears this, the guilt coming back tenfold.

"And a fuck-ton of other people ARE dead...everything is just super fucked up right now, okay?" Chloe bellows again, voice lowering slightly. A lone tear visibly sliding down her face. Chloe quickly wipes it away, before starting up her truck.

Max winces slightly Chloe's rant comes to a close. She figured she deserved it, after all it was her choice to save Chloe. It was her selfish decision that put them both in this mess. Max shivers back and forth in her seat, feeling closer to crying than she had ever been, strangely no tears came though. Max was sure she cried all of them away hours ago.

Both girls sat in the awkward silence, the only audible sound being their own heavy breathing, and the rattling of the pickup's engine. Chloe gulps soundly, before breaking the silence.

"...sorry for snapping at you Max...I'm just hella worried about my mom, you know?" Chloe said slowly, her voice hoarse from all her yelling. Max flashes her a forced smile, before giving her pat on the back.

"I understand Chloe, you don't have to explain yourself to me...this is all my fault, not yours.." Max says, giving her a small nip on the cheek. For the first time in a long time Chloe gives a slight smile.

"Let's just focus on getting to Seattle first." Chloe says pulling out of the parking lot, and heading back towards the highway.

 **Some Time Later...**

Minutes seemed like hours, and hours seemed like days, as Chloe continued their journey, as they made way towards Seattle. It was nearly 10:00 P.M by now and the constant driving had left both girl's were extremely exhausted. Chloe eyes were having a hard time staying open despite, the massive energy drink she had consumed earlier. She yawned loudly, making Max give a her look of concern.

"I'm getting hella tired dude, not sure how much longer I can keep driving..." Chloe groggily moans, her arms cramping from being on the steering wheel for so long.

"I think there might be a motel somewhere around here." Max adds, feeling pretty drained as well.

"I fucking hope so Max, I feel like I might pass out." Chloe grumbles.

Sure enough Max was right, on the side of the road, a small _Motel 6_ lay dormant. Chloe wastes no time before taking the nearest exit, and making her way towards it. They pull into it's parking lot quickly, hopping out and making their way inside. The motel's lobby was mostly empty aside from a snoring older woman, placed in one of the chairs. A large TV above them was stuck on channel that was playing some random 1960's sitcom.

"You can sit here for a bit Chloe, I'll pay for our room." Max utters, as she walks over towards the teller's desk. Chloe does as she was told and takes a seat in the lobby. Max rings on the small bell in front of her, signaling for service. Soon enough, a short middle-aged Man makes his way over to Max.

"Well, howdy there young lady, how may I help you tonight?" He says, voice coated with a southern drawl. "Uh..how much would it cost to rent a room for one night?'' Max says softly, twiddling with her thumbs. "It's 45.99 For one night." The teller booms, slightly readjusting his name tag.

Max and the teller converse for a while slowly, before Max eventually pays for the room and the teller goes off to collect the room key. While she waited for the teller to return Max could hear her stomach growling audibly, making her scan around the lobby to make sure no one had heard.

" _Food will definitely be a top priority tomorrow._ " Max thinks to herself, slightly regretting her choice not to grab a snack back at the gas station.

Soon though the teller returns, and hands Max the room key. Max makes her way back over to Chloe in the lobby. It appeared as though Chloe had dozed off, while waiting for Max to return. Her beanie covering her eyes , while her head slumped in her own hand. Max giggles upon noticing this and smiles, before shaking Chloe awake.

"Come on Chloe, wake up...I've got our room..." Max says, tapping Chloe on the shoulder.

"Huh?...oh, right..." Chloe bellows groggily, staggering to her feet. Pretty soon both girl's make their way up the stairs and up to the room. Once they entered the hallway, Max locks eyes on their room, room 12. She walks up to it and unlocks it, allowing Chloe to enter first. It was a small room, one bed, one bathroom, and a small balcony.

Neither Chloe and Max seemed to Mind though, they were simply too tired to care. Both girl's strip into their under clothes and hop into to the bed simultaneously, staring into each other eyes.

"Hey Max.." Chloe mutters out, before yawning loudly.

"Yes, Che.."

"Why did you choose this?" Chloe says.

"Choose what?"

"To save me..you know I'm not worth it..." Chloe utters, the sadness in her voice obvious.

"Yes you are Chloe, You're my best friend...I couldn't let you die...again...I just couldn't.." Max peeps out, this conversation becoming very heart wrenching.

"But a lot of good people are dead Max...A hella lot...all because of me still being here..." Chloe groans, making Max's heart drop for the hundredth time today.

"Look Chloe..I made this choice, not you...how about we just get some rest for now...we can talk about this tomorrow."

"Guess your right about that, Max...good night."

"Good night Chloe."

And with that Max and Chloe allowed themselves to be taken over by the power of sleep. Seattle would be waiting for them.


	2. Breakfast Blues

A loud gurgling noise, causes Max to shutter from her slumber. She fiddles around groggily, wiping the excess sleep from out of the corner of her eyes. Max leans up, groaning slightly at the rough springs of the cheap motel mattress poking directly into her spine.

" _Man, these motel beds are horrible..._ " She thinks to herself.

The bright sun violently shines through a nearby window, making Max shield her freshly awoken eyes temporarily from it's blinding rays. Max fiddles around, reaching towards the grimy old nightstand on her left side. She grabs her cellphone, unlocking it and checking the time.

 _Saturday, October 12, 2013 9:00 AM_

It was Nine O'clock, which meant that she and Chloe had managed to get some much needed rest, after yesterday's and the day before's events.

Speaking of Chloe, where was she?

Max stretches and scans the room intently, before looking over towards the opposite side of the room, breathing a quiet sigh of relief once she placed eyes on her blue-haired lover. Chloe hadn't seemed to notice that Max was awake yet. Chloe sat in a small chair that was facing towards the open screen door of the balcony. She quietly fiddled with her cellphone, occasionally taking small drags of a lone cigarette that bobbed away in her mouth.

" _There's my Chloe..._ " Max thinks to herself.

Max attempts to crawl out of the bed, but the strange gurgling noise from earlier sounds again, making Max slowly scan her eyes around the bedroom, searching for the source.

" _There goes that noise again.._." Max ponders away.

The strange noise comes around again, this time coming from Chloe's direction. The punk's shifts around slightly, her face forming into deep scowl. Making Max realize that the sound was probably coming from her.

"...hella starving..." Chloe grumbles quietly to herself, resting a hand over her mid-section. She inhales slowly and let's out a loud prolonged sigh of frustration. It was obvious that she was agitated over something.

" _Sounds like Chloe is hungry...that might explain her grumpy face..._ " Max thinks to herself, chuckling at her partner's overly loud stomach noises. Max stretches, and rolls out of the bed. She shutters slightly once her bare feet pad against the cold carpet.

"Wearing no socks was a really bad idea..." Max mumbles quietly.

Chloe's eyes lock onto Max upon hearing this, the rebel's scowl slowly turns into a small, gentle smile. Chloe quickly puts out the cigarette, and gestures for Max to sit next to her. Max trots on over and takes a seat in the chair beside Chloe.

"Good to see you're finally awake Max, was beginning to think you planned on sleeping in all day." Chloe says, sliding her cellphone back into her pocket.

"I'm sure we both needed the rest Che, these past few days have been pretty damn stressful." Max said, folding her arms in a calm manner.

"Do you really have to bring that shit up right now?"

"Can you blame me?...after everything that's happened?" Max laments, alluding to the ruins of what used be Arcadia Bay.

"You know what?... just forget I said anything..." Chloe utters slowly, her eyes drooping towards the ground, quickly turning her head away in frustration. Max shudders again, their words lingering like an echo throughout her mind. She leans over and gives Chloe a comforting shoulder rub.

Chloe seems to calm down slightly, placing eye contact on Max again.

"Look Max, I'm not pissed at you, I'm just pissed at the situation...it's just like you said, these past few days have been hella stressful." Chloe remarks, giving Max a small peck on the cheek.

"It's okay Chloe, I understand. This easy for me either, but we just have to play things smart, and going at each other's throats isn't going to solve anything..." Max says, wrapping Chloe in a tight hug, that the punk returns fully.

The couple stay wrapped in each other arms, feeling their bodies collective warmth for what seemed like an eternity, before Chloe eventually pulls away.

"Alright Maxi-Pad, that's enough sentimental crap for one day, how about we get our shit together, so we can blow this joint?" Chloe said, standing up and, stretching. Max is inclined to agree, but suddenly a powerful cramp of emptiness makes itself known in the pit of her own stomach. It had been almost two whole days since her last meal, and her body was starting to feel the effects ten-fold.

"We should probably get a bit of breakfast first though, I'm starting to get hungry." Max laments, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Good idea hippie, My stomach's been bitching at me all mourning.." Chloe adds, patting said organ absentmindedly.

"Oh, I definitely heard it. That's what woke me up actually, haha." Max says, chuckling softly, upon realizing what the sound from earlier was.

"Just call me your personal alarm Clock, haha." Chloe replies back, giving Max a light tap on the shoulder. Max giggles back, feeling slightly better about their predicament through humor.

" _Man it_ f _eels good to laugh..._ " Max thinks away.

Max hops out of the chair before making her over to the bed, picking up her socks, and jeans. She quickly puts them on, moaning in content once her body was shielded from the motel room's cold air. Chloe does the same, sliding into her clothes with relative ease.  
Eventually both girl's were fully dressed and ready to continue their day.

"Alright Mad Max, where are we chowin' down at?" Chloe says stepping out into the hallway. Max follows behind her, stopping to lock the door behind them.

"Uh I'm not sure yet, I have to return these before we can do anything." Max said, jiggling the room keys in front of Chloe's face.

"Let's make it quick dude, cause I'm starving over here." Chloe mutters, her empty stomach once again voicing it's displeasure.

"Me too, Chloe, me too." Max laughs out loud, slightly enjoying seeing Chloe be so ravenous.

Before long Chloe and Max made their way into the motel lobby, there was a bit more people compared to last night. Max walks over to the desk, and quickly returns the room key. She could notice on the counter in front of her some news paper with the headline that read: " _Horrific F6 Tornado, leaves over 70 people in Arcadia Bay dead"._ Max feels her heart become filled with guilt, making her gesture for Chloe to follow her and leave.

Max and Chloe exit the motel, and enter into the parking lot. They spot Chloe's truck, and dart over to it, sliding into it's interior with a aura of quickness.

"Goddamn man, I am hungry like the wolf!" Chloe bellows, jamming her keys into the ignition.

"I feel you there Che, a Two Whale's bacon omelette would be heaven right now..." Max says, before instantly covering up her mouth, regretting the words as soon as she had said them.

 _"Nice one Max..."_ Max thinks, berating herself internally.

"Sorry Chloe, I didn't mean to bring that up-" Max begins, hastily trying to apologize.

"Relax Max...It's okay..." Chloe says, putting on a forced smile even though her sadness was obvious. Max shrinks down into her seat, as Chloe starts up the truck, pulling out of motel's lot.

Roughly ten minutes later Chloe and Max managed to spot a rustic diner on the side of the road. It looked pretty empty, but neither Chloe nor Max seem to mind, the less people, the better. As Chloe's truck makes it's way towards the small rustic diner, Max's stomach growled audibly, making Chloe smile and look over at her.

"I feel you there hippie, I'm hella hungry too." She says, veering her truck left, pulling into the diner's parking lot.

"Yeah...Let just grab a quick bite and leave, Seattle is still a few hours away". Max peeps, as Chloe parks in the parking lot.

They make their way inside of the diner, only for their noses to be bombarded with the smell of cooked food. Max's mouth waters instinctively, as Chloe comes from behind her and, guides her to a small booth in the back of the diner. Max sits down at the booth, admiring the drab olive colored brick walls.

"This place look's like it's been here since the 1940's..." Max remarks, noting the old fashioned look of the diner.

"Couldn't care less about how this dump looks, I just hope the food's good..." Chloe says, sat across from her fidgeting around in her seat.

Eventually a waiter comes over to them, she seemed to be middle aged, her hair tied up in a bun.

"How are we doing young ladies, I'll be your server for today, feel free to take a look at our menu." She says, sliding a large rectangular menu over to Max, and Chloe.

Max scans over the menu, they had quite the variety. From pancakes, to waffles, all the way down to crepe's. Max's mind wonder's at all the options, before she finally makes her choice.

"Eggs and Bacon, and a cup of coffee, please." Max utters, setting fer menu down on the table. The waitress marks down makes order, before turning over towards Chloe.

"And for you?"

Chloe takes a moment to look over the menu before giving her order.

"Uh...Same thing for me, but water instead of coffee." She says handing her menu over to the waitress. The waitress collect's their menu before heading back to the kitchen, leaving Chloe and Max to them selves.

"So Max, what is exactly are we gonna do when we get to your folk's place?" Chloe says, leaning forward, arms resting on the table.

"Uh..Haven't really though about it, actually..."

"Well, you need to...you think they gonna be cool with this?"

"Cool with what?"

"Cool with me...I'm not exactly the same person I was when I was 14..."

"They'll definitely be surprised to see you alright..." Max peeps, tapping lightly on the table.

Max and Chloe continued to conversate until, the waitress arrives with their food. Almost immediately both girl's dive right in, filling their faces with their meal. They say nothing, only eating in silence.

Eventually both of their plates were completely empty, the food had managed to fill them up quite nicely, the growling in their stomach's finally silenced. Both Chloe and Max quickly pay for their food, and exit, trudging for Chloe's car. They enter it and prepare to continue their journey.

It was only day two, and Seattle was still waiting for them.


	3. From Here On Out

The drive to Seattle was a lonely one, mostly just packed highways and quiet intersections. Max had dozed off multiple times throughout the drive, her gentle snoring, making Chloe smile as they continued their journey. Seattle was a busy buzzing city filled with cars at every turn. Large skyscrapers stood up in the sky like giants,

" _Hella more lively than Arcadia.._." Chloe thought to herself, as she kept her eyes tightly focused on the road ahead. Suddenly the sound of Max's light snoring was silenced, and replaced with a groan of discomfort. Chloe looked over to her right side and took notice of Max's light moans as the girl began to shake awake.

"Ugh..sleeping in a car equals killer neck pains..." Max grumbles quietly as she rolled back in forth in her seat, rubbing her aching neck.

"Well well hippie, good to see you're up." Chloe said, chuckling sightly as she veered her truck towards a another lone gas station in the distance.

"Another cigarette stop?" Max asks, rubbing her eyes from the sunlight shining in through the windows. Chloe shoots her a glare, before dismissively waving a hand at Max.

"No smart ass, I gotta fill up on gas." Chloe utters, before pulling into the gas station. As they parked in the lot, Chloe's stomach growled loudly and audibly, making her give a small chuckle.

"Besides, I really could use a snack."

Max rolls her eyes, and scoffs. "Didn't we just eat breakfast?"

"Oh please, that shit was hours ago.." Chloe says, puts her truck in park before hopping out and trekking over to the gas station entrance. Max shakes her her head, still trying to get the excess grogginess from out of her mind.

Max was left in the truck alone, pondering what the outcome of the journey would be. She took in the area around her, the large office buildings, the noisy cars zooming past on the nearby highway, the loud squawking from the birds up in the sky. It was obvious that they weren't in Oregon anymore, they had finally arrived in Seattle.

 _"Life is so...Peculiar..._ " Max says internally, twiddling with her thumbs. The memory of the day she had left Seattle to come back to Arcadia Bay for Blackwell back in August. Max had originally thought going back to Oregon to study photography would have been a wonderful learning experience, but in ended up being one of the most stress inducing, and scary ordeals she had ever gone through. Between suddenly gaining the ability to control and reverse time, or meeting back up with her old friend Chloe Price, or having to choose between saving Chloe's life or let Arcadia Bay be destroyed by a monster tornado, Max Caulfield was sure she had seen it all.

And yet, here she was. Max was back in Seattle with her friend Chloe, and was now carrying the guilt of letting so many people die back in Arcadia. Chloe's own mother possibly being one of those victims. Max could feel herself become overtaken with a sudden sadness at the thought, so she quickly tried to clear her mind and ponder on something else. Max thoughts are interrupted by a loud banging on the trucks window adjacent to her. Chloe stood outside of the truck, gesturing for Max to unlock the car door. Max leans over and does so.

"Well, the gas tank should be hella full now." Chloe said suddenly, snapping Max from out of her out of her self loathing trance. Chloe slams her door, before taking out a small plastic bag of some random candy. Chloe tears the package open before plopping the contents into her mouth.

"Want some?" Chloe asks, mouth full of candy. Max simply shook her head, before answering.

"No thanks, I'm still pretty stuffed from breakfast back at that diner." She says, leaning forward in her seat, rubbing her stomach for emphasis.

Chloe simply shrugged and poured the remaining contents into her mouth. She started up her truck, before veering out into the street and headed for the nearest freeway.

"Next stop, The Caulfield House." Chloe calls out.

 **Some More Driving Later...**

T _HE CAULFIELD RESIDENCE_

After stopping and asking for directions, Max and Chloe had finally arrived to their detestation. The Caulfields home was small and tidy, only two bedrooms and two bathrooms, similar to the Price residence. Before Max had a chance to even knock on the door, Ryan and Vanessa had both instantly ran over to Max and wrapped her in up in a teary eyed, and tight hug of pure joy. Max embraced them with equal sentiment, gripping on to them for what seemed like ages, while Chloe awkwardly stood and watched. After the giant hug was broken, Max re-introduced Chloe to her parents. Ryan and Vanessa both seemed confused by Chloe's sudden change in appearance, but nonetheless still welcomed the girl into their home.

Max and Chloe now sat inside of Max's room that was adjacent to a hallway filled with other various rooms.

Chloe flops down onto Max's bed, taking in the drab coloring of the small room. It was much smaller than Chloe had anticipated, only a single bed, and a nightstand. Over in the corner of the room lay a large booklet, full of old pictures Max had taken some time ago. Chloe looks around in curiosity, before Max steps in behind her, flopping on the mattress next to her.

"Nice room hippie..." Chloe said, leaning in close to Max, wrapping a arm around the freckled girl's head.

"Is that Sarcasm?" Max asks before also leaning into Chloe feeling the Punk's warm hands wrap around her.

"Nah dude I really mean it, it fits you're geeky hipster style."

"Thanks, Che." Max said, giving Chloe a small peck on the cheek.

Max and Chloe continued to conversate for awhile while laying in Max's bed. Their words surrounding each girl like an echo. Suddenly Chloe's expression changes into one of instant sadness, making Max lean in even closer in brief concern.

"Something wrong?"

Chloe shifts around before answering.

"Of course somethings wrong Max, it's my fucking mom...she still hasn't called me back yet...what if she's... dea-" Chloe tries to say, her voice lowering in immediate sadness. Max's guilt instantly shoots back up tenfold, being reminded of her decision back in Arcadia. Chloe was right hadn't called, and it had been two days since the tornado had torn apart Arcadia Bay, and Max nor Chloe had any answers.

"I don't know Chloe...I think Joyce is okay, I really do, but we just have to wait things out for now..." Max dimly says, taking notice of the worrisome look of disappointment embedded on Chloe's face.

"Ugh...sure thing Max, but I think I'm going to take a nap or something, you know, to take my mind off of things..." Chloe mumbles, the fear in her voice more than obvious. Chloe turned her head away from Max, and tucked her arms in legs into her herself fetal potion. Max swore she could hear the sound of some light sobbing coming from Chloe's direction, but she wasn't completely sure. Max reached a hand over in an attempt to comfort Chloe but the punk just swatted her hand away.

"Could you just let me be alone for a bit Max?" Chloe quickly says, rolling up into an armadillo like ball, rocking back in forth slightly in place.

Max's head drops in sadness, wanting help Chloe in anyway she could.

"Are you sure?" Max inquired once more.

Chloe lets out huge groan of frustration, before turning back over to Max.

"For fucks sake, please Max...just drop it already...I don't wanna talk about this shit anymore..." Chloe grumbled out, her voice trembling as if she was on the verge of tears.

After hearing this, Max's broken heart swan dives into her breakfast-filled stomach, the guilt making her feel like vomiting. Max reluctantly complied and slumped into the bed next to her, her gaze lining the ceiling, a million thoughts racing through her mind at once.

Seeing her normally strong and care free friend Chloe, in such a broken and miserable state, had Max questioning if she had made the right choice to save Chloe after all. But regardless of how bad Max felt, she had already made her choice, and if she and Chloe we're ever going to live normal lives again, Max was going to have to be strong and help Chloe get over her grief and anger.

"This is just so fucked up..." Max groans to herself.

Max sighed, she hoped for a sign of good news in the future. She closed her eyes tightly, putting the stress and fear in the farthest crevice of her mind, desperately trying to clear her thoughts in order to try to start fresh.

This was their lives from here on out, and whether Max or Chloe liked it, this was how things were going to be.


End file.
